Sing Sweet Nightingale
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Growing up, all Cherie wanted was a family that loved her. That's what all children want? But instead of such, she had all the toys and things she could ever dream of. But the one thing she wanted, she never had...


This is about my character Cherie. Cherie is a Nightingale of course who is French. She's actually an adult and this is a oneshot about her past and how she grew up. There will be more of her soon hopefully. Cherie belongs to me.

Both of the characters in these stories are in the Rango style and verse, and I am currently working on the stories that they DO meet Rango. James will be visiting Dirt with his Brother-in-Law whom is orignially from just outside of Dirt who is already in one of my stories that is published here on FFN. Cherie will also be making an appearance in Dirt in a oneshot where she meets up with Ambrose in a reunion of sorts because they met one another in his travels around the world. Both of these stories are in progress. Just because James and Cherie have not met anyone in Rango yet, does not mean I won't. I just finished a very difficult college semester so I am extremely behind in my work. These two belong in the Rango category because they are in the Rango-Verse and will be meeting Rango and the citizens of Dirt. Whether you want to read them or not is your choice. I am very behind in my stories and I am working on it.

* * *

It was finally here. The day she had been waiting for all year. Her birthday. While it was true her parents had missed the last few holiday's, like they always did, but her birthday was surely something they wouldn't forget. Valentine's Day, Halloween, Easter, maybe even Christmas sometimes, but never her birthday. Never.

With a cheerful and excited smile, the little Nightingale threw off her covers and hopped out of bed, her talons softly clicking on the wooden floor. After making sure her feathers were nice and straight and she was presentable, she wanted took her best, she was turning seven after all, Cherie eagerly ran down the steps from her room and down to the large dining room, lightly skidding to a stop once she was inside. She blinked softly, seeing nothing but an empty table and chairs. No cake, no presents, no mother and father. Well, maybe they had something special in one of the sitting rooms or even the kitchen.

Cherie giggled to herself as she ran through her home, eager to see just what surprises her parents had for her. But, the more rooms she explored, the more her smile began to falter. There were no presents, no streamers, no candy, no cards, no mother and father to be found. She gave the library another look over before heading to her parent's favorite sitting room. Surely they were there; surely they were waiting for her with a big hug and wishing of happy birthday. The thought made her grin so happily she could hardly stand it. Picking up the pace when she saw the door, it was all she could do not to cheer as she finally reached the door and pushed it open.

However, the moment she laid eyes on the sitting room, her smile fell a bit. Yes, mother and father were there, but they were just doing as they always do. Mother was reading a book in her expensive and silken loveseat, and Father was working at his desk. But there were no smiles, no cheerful greetings, no cake, not even an acknowledgement she was there. The seven year old blinked softly as she looked around the room before approaching her mother and softly tugging on the sleeve of her dress. The older Nightingale ignored her for what seemed like forever before finally looking to her.

Her daughter gave her a cheerful smile up at her, her eyes glittering with love and adoration. She just gazed down at her in with a rather, bored tone. "What is it?" Cherie lightly tapped one of her feet on the floor before asking in the sweetest voice she could, "Mother, can we please go out to eat for my birthday? I would love it ever so much." The elder Nightingale just scoffed and waved her away, going back to her book. "Child your birthday isn't for another few months. Now be a good little girl and go play with your toys."

The moment her mother had spoken, Cherie felt her heart begin to break. No…No it just couldn't be. They couldn't have forgotten…They couldn't have…

Backing away she quickly went to her father and tugged on his robe softly until he finally looked at her. She gave him the same sweet and loving smile she had given her mother, asking of him the same. But when he spoke, tears began to well up in her eyes, his words causing her to back away in sorrow.

"Don't bother me now with such matters. Your birthday isn't anywhere close. If you want to eat out on such a day then you should ask closer to it, not months before." He waved her away and went back to working.

Cherie's chest shook, looking from her father to her mother then back before finally dipping her head, a few tears falling onto the floor. "Yes father…" She turned away and left the sitting room, lightly shutting the door behind her. With a few soft sniffles she went into the dining room's broom closet and removed a few things, setting up two flour sacks in the chairs on either side of her own. Using some red ribbons meant for Christmas time, she lightly tied a bow around the smaller sack and placed a necklace she had found nearby around its top. Then to the larger sack she wrapped a burgundy towel around it with another smaller one tucked in the front and place the mouth piece of a pipe into a small hole in the top.

Gathering a few things from the kitchen she put a plate in front of each sack and then one in front of her own chair, placing a cookie on each plate before lightly sticking a candle into hers, using a little match to light it. She looked to either sack then her cookie and softly blew out the candle, tears continuing to fall from her eyes as she softly broke the cookie in half.

"Happy Birthday Cherie…We love you…."


End file.
